


Cookies

by mrsmelchiorgabor



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmelchiorgabor/pseuds/mrsmelchiorgabor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ian and Mickey baking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

'Just so you know, this is not going to be one of those things where we end up throwing fucking flour at each other,' Mickey told Ian as they gathered the necessary ingredients.

'I know you secretly love those movies,' Ian said as he grabbed the bag of flour from the cupboard. He waved it in front of Mickey's face.

'Don't even! And those movies make me wanna throw up,' Mickey said defiantly.

'Whatever…what are we even making, anyway?' They'd decided to bake something to take over to the Gallagher's later.

'Cookies?' Mickey suggested, gesturing to the packet of chocolate chips on the counter.

'Cookies it is,' Ian said, digging out his phone and googling cookie recipes. 'Jesus, when did chocolate chip cookies get so complicated?'

'You don't need a fucking recipe,' Mickey said, 'it'll be fine,' he insisted, as he opened the bag of sugar and upended it into the large bowl. 'That's half, right?'

'Do you even know what you're doing?'

'I've seen that masterchef shit once or twice,' Mickey defended himself.

'Yeah, when you were high,' Ian corrected, 'and I think the only thing you learned from Gordon Ramsey was how to swear like a sailor.'

'Fuck off,' Mickey shrugged, only proving Ian's point. He proceeded to crack in a few eggs, plus flour and milk, and then he slid the bowl towards Ian. 'Can you mix it?'

Ian grinned and took the spoon. ‘Shit Mick this needs some more milk or something, I can barely stir - oh!’ Mickey was on his knees, unzipping Ian’s jeans. Ian grinned. ‘Well this is certainly more fun.’

'Mickey!' Svetlana's voice. 'Mickey I need twenty dollars - oh come on, not in the kitchen!' she shouted.

'Hey, hey, calm down,' Mickey said, getting up and reaching for his wallet. 'Why'd you need the money?'

'Cough syrup. For Yev. And tampons.'

'Is he ok?' Ian asked.

'He'll be fine if I buy medicine.' She was still a little cold towards Ian, but it was getting better as time went on. 'You have your family dinner at six, yes? I'll drop him off.'

'Thanks,' Ian said. She nodded and left.

'Well that sure killed the mood.'

Ian shrugged and kissed Mickey. ‘Let’s just finish the cookies.’

They managed to salvage the sticky gloop in the bowl into something resembling cookie dough. ‘Not too shabby,’ Ian said approvingly.

'Yeah you ain't tasted them yet,' Mickey warned. They proceeded to put the ingredients away, when Mickey dropped the bag of flour, sending it flying everywhere. 'Fuck,' he muttered.

Ian laughed. ‘Thought you said this wouldn’t end up with us covered in flour?’

'Oh shut up,' Mickey said, but he couldn't stop the grin that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. Ian walked over slowly and ran his thumb over Mickey's flour-coated jawline. Then he kissed him, slow.

'How long till the cookies are done?'

'Twenty minutes maybe?'

'Well that's more than enough time,' Ian said, smiling into the kiss before dragging Mickey off towards the bedroom. She'd said not in the kitchen, after all.

// please comment/like and send me prompts at tumblr, mrsmelchiorgabor.tumblr.com :) //


End file.
